the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Du Ming/History
Plot Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Du Ming is the first pro called up during the All-Star Weekend: Player vs. Pro Battle event and faces Tang Rou and her borrowed Battle Mage account as his opponent.Chapter 322 He initiates the attack and gains an early advantage with his skill and experience. Tang Rou, not one to give up, retaliates and manages several low-level skill combos on him before Du Ming once again takes back the momentum and lands a 10 blade Mirage Blade combo on her before she dodges. Tang Rou realizes what the gap between the two of them are and decides that the only way she can win is to use her only advantage: her hand speed. Du Ming, unable to keep up, is easily suppressed by it but doesn't panic and decides to wait for her to tire and dodges attacks. As the match continues, he realizes the flaw in his reasoning as he soon sees that he's the one getting tired and not her. In the end, Du Ming loses the match to her. Unwilling to accept defeat and to lose face in front of his fans, he challenges Tang Rou to another round, unprecedented in the event, which she immediately accepts. In the third duel, Du Ming doesn't let his guard down and challenges her with all his skills and experience and quickly wins the match. Stubbornly, Tang Rou requests a rematch, and with the hosts unable to stop them, they once again start fighting. Because of his win, Du Ming relaxes and loses again to Tang Rou. In the fourth duel, Du Ming goes all-out to seize the advantage. He sees through Tang Rou’s attacks. Du Ming counterattacks effectively to defeat Tang Rou. Du Ming wants to regain his lost reputation by challenging Tang Rou to another duel. In the fifth duel, Du Ming wins even faster than the last duel against Tang Rou. In the sixth and seventh duel, Du Ming defeats Tang Rou. With 5 wins and 2 losses, Du Ming issues another duel to Tang Rou. While provoking Tang Rou, Du Ming unknowingly taunts Ye Xiu.Chapter 326 Du Ming rushes forward to attack his Battle Mage opponent. He does not know the opponent is Ye Xiu. Du Ming charges in and gets knocked up into the air. Du Ming is horrified that he cannot escape from his opponent’s Vanishing Step.Chapter 327 Du Ming is completely suppressed by Ye Xiu. Du Ming sees that he needs to stop dodging and to try attacking his opponent. Up until this point, the Battle Mage being used had not used a single skill above Level 40. Suddenly, Ye Xiu's Battle Mage uses three in a row ending with the Level 70 skill: Rising Dragon Soars the Sky after launching Du Ming into the air. Du Ming counters the attack with a Falling Light Blade to change his rate of descent in a move reminiscent of an earlier match between Han Wenqing and Sun Xiang. Unlike the earlier match where Han Wenqing dodges using Eagle Stamp and win the match, Du Ming thinks he dodged the skill entirely, the dragon turns its head and strikes him. This unique execution of the skill is so difficult, it has it's own nickname, Dragon Raising Its Head, and has only ever been done by one player in history: Ye Qiu. Du Ming loses the will to fight and is suppressed to death. After the duel, Du Ming is still horrified by the opponent’s legendary skill. Du Ming is interviewed by the media, where he admits the strong skill level of Tang Rou.Volume 4 References